


"I Like You"

by Miss_Nightmare



Category: All Time Low, Architects (UK Band), Bring Me The Horizon, The Maine (Band)
Genre: Jalex - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 19:33:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4317102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Nightmare/pseuds/Miss_Nightmare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>Finals have just ended and everyone is ready to party, except Sam. But he can't resist when Oli asks him to.</p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	"I Like You"

It's eleven o'clock and Sam is busy. Well, in his mind he's busy, he's lying in bed watching a movie, but when Alex texted him and practically begged him a second ago to come hang out in his apartment he declined and said he was occupied. Alex's apartment is only two doors down the hall, but he's is feeling extra super lazy this afternoon. Finals have just ended and he is still mentally exhausted from his first semester of college. Everyone had always made it sound so easy - and so fun. Parties every night! More friends than you can handle! Beer, wine, and alcohol wherever you look! Pizza and late nights!

Yeah, right.

But it's okay. It's okay because right now, he's cuddled in warm bed sheets with himself, watching Jurassic Park and eating Doritos straight out of the family size bag he bought him in (family size his ass, he could finish that fucker in one go). Everything is calm and perfect.

That is, until someone starts banging on his door.

"Open up, Sam!" Oli yells, knocking again. Why Oli? Out of everyone who could've possibly needed him right now, why did it have to be him?

He sighs as he gets out of his blanket cocoon and opens the door. Oli isn't wearing anything but boxer shorts and he could seriously punch whoever was responsible for this, because, hot damn, he has an amazing body. Why was it always the assholes that had the best looks? He doesn't find it fair.

His life really wasn't ever fair, though.

"What is it, Oliver?" he asks, knowing damn well he doesn't like being called that, but he's sure as fuck going to do it anyways.

"Come here! We've got a party going on in Alex's apartment and it's getting fuckin' insane! Come on, you'll love it!"

"I can't imagine what's going on... Where are your clothes?" he asks as he grabs his jacket off the couch. He's not sure why he's agreeing to go, especially when two seconds ago he was in one of the most comfy positions possible to human kind, but he's pretty sure it has something to do with Oli's body, and the major crush he has on him.

"Oi, had to take them off in truth or dare. Forgot about that..." he says, leading the way to Alex's door. He opens it, and out rushes the smell of strong liquor and loud music (and the sound of Jack yelling 'oh my god I see a nipple!', but Sam doesn't want to think about that too much).

"Sam is here!" Oli shouts, and the rest of the people there give a cheer. Sam's cheeks turn a light shade of red, and he's feeling pretty uncomfortable until Alex runs up to him.

"Hey, you're not occupied anymore!" he says, putting his arms around him and giving him a huge hug like he hasn't seen him in ages. 

Yeah, Alex is a little tipsy already.

"Well, Oli kind of dragged me here, too..."

Alex gives him a look.

"Did he really have to 'drag you'? I know about your little fascination with him..."

"Shut up!" he says, and yeah, his cheeks are burning again. Alex is the only person in the room that he's let in on the secret that he has a little crush on him.

Well, okay, fine - big crush.

He's not exactly sure when it started either, but he thinks it was sometime in their senior year of high school. Maybe right when Oli came up to him asking for some help on his biology homework. He just couldn't stop staring at his eyes.

"Come on over here and join us, we're playing truth or dare!" Jack yells from across the room. He really considers turning out right then, but Alex grabs his hand and makes him sit down within the semi-circle of people.

He looks around to see that it's actually a pretty small party. It's only him, Oli, Alex, Jack, and John. He assumes it's the loud music and tiny apartment that make it seem bigger.

"Can you turn the music down? I can't hear myself think," he asks, and Oli is instantly on it. He tries his best not to stare too hard at his half naked body as he leans across the couch to do so, but he miserably fails. "You should really put your clothes back on now."

"Nah, I like being free," he replies with a huge grin.

"Okay! Who's turn is it to spin the bottle?" Jack asks.

"Mine," John replies with a smile. He spins it, and it lands on Jack.

"Yes!" he exclaims, putting his hands up.

"No..." Alex mumbles.

"Okay, truth or dare... Alex!"

"How did I fucking know you were going to choose me?"

"Truth or dare," he repeats, giving him a glare.

"Ugh, dare. I'm done with your dumb truths."

"I dare you to... Dye your hair blue!"

"The fuck? Not right now!" he exclaims. "Not while I'm drunk! What, you want me to dye my eyebrows too?"

"You've been wanting to do it for ages! You can have someone help you..."

"Not you," he spits, crossing his arms across his chest.

"I, I'll do it," John offers, and oh, that pisses Jack off.

"Hell no, you won't! You creepy little bastard. His hair is mine!"

"Whoa, whoa, slow down there, Jack. Look who's calling who creepy - you're trying to take ownership of my hair!" Alex exclaims.

"Yeah, well, John is just trying to fondle your head!"

"Am not!" John fires back. 

While they're busy arguing about who is going to get to touch Alex's head, Oli sits down right next to Sam. 

Oh, shit. 

"This is boring," he says. In the movies, you know, if Sam's life was a movie, this would be leading to the part where Oli leans over and whispers to him that they should go somewhere private. Or like, escape the party and do their own thing. Or maybe even the part where Oli should lean over and kiss him and confess his undying love for him.

But Sam's life isn't a movie. It's his life, and it (well, kind of, really) sucks.

Most of the time.

"Yeah," he replies, wishing he hadn't even come in the first place. As much as he has a crush on Oli and loves to stare at his half naked body, he'd much rather be cuddling with his own pillows right now, thinking about how he has a crush on him. That or drowning his sorrows in cool ranch Doritos.

"Let's do something different for God's sake! Since Alex isn't even going to play fucking fairly!" Jack yells (apparently he had overheard Oli's comment).

"I agree," Alex says, standing up and brushing off his jeans. 

"Where are we going?" Sam asks, unsure if he wants to know at all.

"Let's streak through the library," Jack suggests.

"What? Why?" John exclaims, being the most insecure of them all - he's the least likely in the room to ever be caught dead taking his clothes off for the hell of it. Sam wonders if he's ever even been shirtless around anyone but his mother.

"Because I've always wanted to do that..." he replies, like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Okay!" Oli says, walking in the middle of them all and taking charge of the room. He really wishes he would go get some clothes on because it's so hard for him to think straight when Oli's hip bones are right fucking there and he can see every tattoo on his chest and right now - instead of wondering what they're about to do - Sam is deciding which tattoo he'd want to lick first if given the chance. "Just for tonight, we're doing what I want to do. You're all gonna follow me, ask no questions, and only do as I say. And you're gonna have fun. Got it?"

"You can't force someone to have fun," John grumbles.

"You don't have to come. I never really liked you anyways," Jack says, and John shoots him a glare.

"I'm just saying!"

"Let me get my clothes on and then we're out of here," Oli says.

Sam wonders if he should even go along with this, because he has a bad feeling it's not going to end up well. But when he sees Oli walk back out dressed in those tight skinny jeans and he gives him a wink (a fucking wink, for Christ's sake) he can't say no. It's impossible.

So he goes.

***

The place Oli takes them is the college's pool. It's not open, so he has to sneak them into the place, and when John asks if they're going to get in trouble, he insits that no one checks the place at this time.

"Oh my God, yes!" Jack exclaims, already ripping his clothes off his chest once they see the water.

"Oh my God, no," John says, and he looks more than uncomfortable.

"Hey, it's okay," Alex consoles, putting an arm around John's shoulders. "We can both stay out and watch if you want."

Sam isn't sure he's ever seen John's eyes light up like they did right then.

"Cowabunga!" Jack yells before - splash! He's jumped into the water wearing only his Adventure Time boxers. 

"I'll race you," Oli says to Sam, and, oh - it's so on. They both rush to strip down to their boxers, and, fuck yes, Sam is wearing looser clothing so he gets his clothes off first and jumps into the deep end.

"Sucker!" he exclaims, spitting water out at Oli. He jumps in moments later and starts splashing water at him.

"Oli attack!" he yells, splashing water in his face and then he suddenly disappears underneath the water. He looks down, and, holy shit, Oli just pulled down Sam's shorts.

"Oli, fucking hell, no!" he screams, reaching for his boxers from him, but it's too late. Oli has thrown them out of the water (and they land right by where John and Alex are sitting).

"Ew!" John screams, scooting away from them.

"He's probably got an STD or some shit!" Alex laughs, scooting back with John. 

"Do not!" Sam fires back, before glaring at Oli, whom is right in front of him with this huge grin.

"Nice dick, by the way," Oli says, before swimming away from him, towards Jack - who is currently doing handstands in the water.

"Alex! John! Can one of you throw me my shorts?"

"I would rather die than touch your nasty ass boxers," Alex says.

"Please?" he pleads. He doesn't like having to hold both hands over his area, especially when Oli is around.

"No."

"I'll do it," John says, grabbing one of the long handled nets that they use to clean the pools with and pushing them with that over to the edge of the pool.

"Thank you so much" he says, reaching for them. But right as he does, Oli is by his side, grabbing his wrist.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asks, looking straight into his eyes. It's such a weird feeling being naked next to the hottest guy you've ever seen in your life. He isn't sure he likes it very much, though, because he's feeling super humiliated and he's pretty sure Oli didn't take them off to admire his body.

"Becoming decent! If you want me to even remotely enjoy partying with you, my one requirement is that I'm at least wearing my boxers, for Christ's sake, Oliver."

"But that makes it less fun for me," he says, looking down at his naked body. His cheeks turn a unflattering shade of red and he is trying his hardest not to think of anything sexual about Oli right then. But he's right in front of him, shirtless, and in control and holding his wrist and he can't help that he gets hard.

Fuck.

"I don't really care," he says, reaching for the boxers with his other hand.

"Nope," Oli replies, pinning his other wrist to the concrete and now he's right in front of him and their crotches are so close to touching and Sam isn't sure if he wants to disappear or not. 

"What are you trying to do?" he asks in a whisper. They're both breathing hard and, Jesus, he's getting more turned on and he hates himself right now. He also hates Oli, because he's the reason he's in this embarrassing situation, but at the same time - he really, really likes Oli.

"What's going on in here?" a security guard yells. Holy shit, no.

Sam grabs his shorts and attempts to put them on without the guard noticing, but to his misfortune, he does.

"Alright, everyone out - now!" he grunts. "I want to see your student IDs-"

"Fuckin' run!" Oli yells.

Fuck.

Sam somehow manages to pull up his boxers and run at the same time as he's gets out of the pool. Unfortunately he has no time to grab the rest of his clothes, so he's half naked now as he runs with the rest of his friends out of the building.

"Where are we running to?" Alex yells to Oli.

"Just follow me," he replies, and Sam really doesn't like that idea. He considers going back to his apartment, where it's safe and he won't get caught naked in public places, but the allure of Oli keeps him there.

Stupid, fucking, Oli.

He hates this crush - it's getting him into a lot more trouble than it's worth.

He leads them to the cafeteria, which is also closed, but there's nothing wrong with them being in the area. It's dark, and no one is around, and Sam is grateful to get a chance to catch his breath. He's not out of shape, but running two miles barefoot on concrete can make anyone breathless (at least he thinks so).

"Where's John?" Alex asks, looking around the room.

"Hopefully he died on the way here," Jack grumbles.

"I saw him further back, he's coming," Oli replies, absentmindedly. He's too busy looking at the food that's sitting out that's for sale.

Sam has a bad feeling of what Oli's wanting to do next.

"You're not thinking of stealing that stuff, are you?" he asks him, and Oli spins around.

"What? No! I was thinking of what I wanted to get for lunch tomorrow. Do you think I'm a criminal or some shit?"

"Well, you did just have us run from a security guard."

"That's different," he answers, sitting down on one of the tables. "Let's go back to the apartments."

"What? I thought we were going to go on an adventure!" Jack argues.

Sam is actually really surprised and really glad that Oli is ready to call it a night. He's tired, and he's had enough drama for one day. Hell, he's had enough drama for a year.

"Yeah. I think it's best we stay inside now so that we're not caught. I know the fucker is still looking for us. He has nothing better to do with his time..."

"I'm here!" John exclaims as he enters the room.

"Took you long enough," Alex teases.

"Damn. I was hoping a train hit you or something," Jack says. John shoots him a glare.

"I don't know what your problem is with me, dude. But whatever it is, I hope you get over it."

"He's just jealous that I like you," Alex says, and then all eyes are on him to explain what kind of 'like' he meant. Alex notices this, and sighs. "Like as a friend."

John nods, but Sam can tell that his heart sinks with the words. It was obvious that he likes Alex more than a friend.

"Jealous? I'm not jealous of-"

"Oh, shut up, mate," Oli grunts, jumping off the table. "Let's get out of here."

***

Once they get back to the apartments, they go back to Alex's and continue the lame party that had been going on previously.

Sam is less than enthused to be there. He's tired, he wants his clothes back that are still lying by the pool, and he's seriously crushing hard on Oli. He just wants to go to bed now. So he gets up to leave.

"I'm going to bed. See you guys later," he says, and Oli waves at him.

He was kind of hoping for someone to tell him to stop and stay for a little longer, but whatever.

So he goes to his room and gets changed into pajamas and resumes cuddling with his blankets. He's half awake (right about to fall asleep) when there's a soft knock at his door. He ignores it.

_Knock._

He turns over and puts a pillow over his head.

_Knock knock knock._

"Fuck," he curses, giving up on the person leaving him alone. He throws the sheets off of him and drags his feet to the door, unlocking it to find, Jack. Jack, of all people.

And Jack is crying.

"Whoa!" he exclaims as Jack rushes towards him and forces him into a hug. Sam kicks the door shut behind them and puts a comforting hand on his back.

"I can't believe this," he sobs into his shoulder.

"What, what happened? What's wrong, man?"

"John, that fucking bastard!" he yells. His shoulder is getting wet from tears and snot, so he pushes Jack back a bit.

"Slow down, tell me what's going on, okay?" he says, leading him over towards the bed so that they're both sitting down.

"So we started playing truth or dare again, as you saw," he starts, wiping his eyes with his arm and sniffing, "and I said Alex still had to do his dare from earlier. So he goes in the bathroom with John and-" 

He starts sobbing and wailing again.

"Calm down, it's okay... Tell me the rest-"

"And it takes them forever so I open the door and Alex has John pushed up against the wall and he's making out with him!" he screeches, putting his head in his hands.

He isn't sure what to do. He hasn't even been in a situation like this himself before, so he's not sure what to say.

"It's um, you're going to be fine, man. You'll find someone else-"

"I loved him first!" he yells.

Oh, okay. He didn't realize it was this serious. Love is a strong word.

"Did you ever tell him that?"

"No, because I thought he knew!"

"I don't think he knew that, Jack," he replies. He looks up at him with red eyes.

"You don't?"

"No! I mean, shit, I didn't even know!"

Silence.

"You had no idea?"

"I knew you liked him some, but I had no idea that you loved him..."

"Well, I do!" he says, running a hand through his hair. "What do I do?"

"I would tell him that you love him and see what he says. That's the only thing you can do..."

"Okay. You're right. You're right. I've got to try to win him before it's too late and they get married or some shit."

"Dude. They're not going to get married-"

"Thanks for your help," he says as he runs out the door.

He's not sure if he gave really good advice, or really fucking bad advice. Either way, he's going back to bed.

He can't sleep now. His mind is on Jack, and how he waited too long to tell Alex he liked him and then just like that, Alex is with someone else.

This gets Sam to thinking about himself.

Himself and Oli.

What if Oli went with someone else? There's always someone cute walking around campus and it's only a matter of time before he finds someone.

He nearly falls on his face running out his apartment door.

***

"Oli?" he exclaims, running into Alex's apartment. He finds that it's only Alex, John, and Jack - and they're in the middle of an intensely dramatic conversation, complete with yelling and tears. He backs out before he's noticed and then heads to Oli's place. It's only a couple doors away, and then he knocks.

Once.

Twice.

Three times.

Nothing.

"Oli? It's me, Sam..."

He knocks again.

Faster this time, and harder. It actually hurts his knuckles how hard he does it.

The door swings open to reveal Oli with a toothbrush in his mouth.

"Oi, mate, give me a second to get to the fuckin' door," he says (he pieces together what he's trying to say at least), and then Oli turns around to go back into the bathroom. He assumes he's welcome to come in, and he closes the door behind himself.

"What is it?" he asks once he finishes, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand.

"I, uh," he starts, but he's having trouble finding the words. He hasn't exactly planned out what he was going to say, he just knew he needed to tell him he liked him.

Fuck.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just need to tell you something."

"Well, I'm right here. Spit it out."

"I like you."

Oli laughs and pokes Sam in the chest.

"I like you too, mate," he says, walking towards his bed and continuing his nightly routine. 

"You don't understand," he says, voice firm.

He spins around and gives him a look.

"I don't?"

And then he just goes for it. He presses his lips against Oli's and puts his hands on the sides of his face. Oli falls back onto the bed and Sam is on top of him, kissing him like his life depended on it. Oli wraps an arm around his waist and pulls him closer and kisses him harder.

"Took you long enough," Oli says, kissing down his neck.

"Okay, wait, stop," Sam says, standing up off the bed. 

"What?"

"I'm not looking for just a quick fuck with you - and that's exactly where this is about to lead."

Oli's breathing hard and that's kind of when he notices exactly how turned on he really is.

"You're not?"

"When I say like you I mean, I want to date you."

"Well, I want to date you too, it's just, we've already known each other forever... We could always have our first date be a good fuck, don't you think?"

"You have an odd sense of humor," he laughs, sitting on the bed beside Oli. He rolls his eyes and sits up.

"Okay, okay. I'll be good and wait for it."

"You have to wine and dine me first," he says, laughing afterwards.

"I'll do better than that. You deserve a lot, you know."

"Really? What is that supposed to even mean?"

"It means I like you a lot, and I know you're a good person, unlike me..."

It's silent for a bit after he says that.

"You're a good person too, Oli."

"Fuck that, you know I'm good for nothing, Sam. But cheers to you for being able to look past it."

They just kind of sit there on his bed and talk. Their positions change to more of a lying down, cuddling position after a while, and soon enough, they're both bot really saying anything and drifting off to sleep.

Sam is pretty sure this is the happiest he's been in a long time, and for once, he thinks his life doesn't suck all that badly.

**Author's Note:**

> happy early birthday to my best friend in the whole wide world!!! (i totally know you couldn't wait ok so i decided to post it today since you were already having a party today anyways and i wanted to be the first to start celebrating!!!) I love you soooo much and hope you have the best birthday ever <3333


End file.
